


A Transfer of Two Kings

by 3vlee



Series: Vikings home [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3vlee/pseuds/3vlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the second segment of the 'Home' series based on Vikings on the History Channel. Heads up there will be descriptions of torture, battles & death in this story. This story is rate M for a reason. You have been warned.<br/>*****************************************************************************************<br/>I do not own history's Vikings nor its Characters.<br/>*****************************************************************************************<br/>***Heads up this is the second of a three part series that covers season two of History's Vikings.***</p><p>***There will be descriptions of painful, slow & vicious deaths in a graphic manner will be described in this story.***</p><p>***Be prepared for the blood eagle that will be in a up coming chapter.***</p><p>YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED-My dears.-Hugs.<br/>***********************************************************************************<br/>A Transfer of Two Kings<br/>***********************************************************************************<br/>Chapter One<br/>Ragnar Meets 'Earl Ingstad'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Earl

Ragnar rides out to meet Earl Ingstad to find it's his former wife Lagertha.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
Ragnar rides into the woods with a minimal escort. Has he approaches the dense wooded area he sees an older man standing there in regal dress. Ragnar asked;

"Earl Ingstad?"

Where from behind a large tree on her horse, Lagertha comes into view. Ragnar realizes she is Earl Ingstad. Ragnar shakes his head as he replies;

"Earl Ingstad, you bare a strong resemblance to my former wife."

Lagertha replies;  
"If I had given you my real name you might have turned me away."

Lagertha asks the one question that has been for most on her mind since she last saw their child;

"How is Bjorn?"

Ragnar is riding circles around Lagertha as he replies;

"He is happy. He's looking forward to going to England."

"As am I."

Ragnar knowing Lagertha would dare anything but he had to ask;

"So you are truly an Earl? Eh?"

"Yes we are equal. I sure this is difficult for you."

"Not at all. (Ragnar getting down to business) How many ships?"

"Four ships. Over a hundred warriors. (Lagertha looks at him & asks) Will you accept me as an ally."

"It depends?"

"On what?"

With a very serious look at his former wife Ragnar replies;

"I have been betrayed by earls before so if you are really "Earl" Ingstad then it is a no. (Yet still facing her he continues) But if you are the 'Lagertha' I remember (as she cocks her head at him) it is a yes."

Ragnar straightens his horse as the two 'earls' ride back to Kattegat with the rest of her party that will follow he looks at her & said;  
"Earl Ingstad."

Lagertha nods as they both chuckle in amusement.  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
Meanwhile in the holding cells of Kattegat Jarl Borg gets an unexpected visitor as he strokes a rat in his hands while looking at the skull of his first wife. At the sound of the door opening he lets the rats go as he covers the skull with the hay he using for his bed on the dirt floor. Bjorn enters holding food wrapped in some cloth. He approaches Jarl Borg but Jarl puts up his shackled hands up in defense of Bjorn. Bjorn squats down before him & hands him the food that is wrapped in the cloth. Jarl grabs the food then Bjorn hands as if in thanks or appreciation. Bjorn pulls his hands away from Jarl Borg as he goes back to where the water bucket is by the door & watches him eat.

This is probably the last meal Jarl Borg will ever receive before his sentence is carried out both men think. Bjorn soon leaves the cell to see his father arrive back from the woods, with his mother Lagertha. He comes up to her horse & looks up to see the life return to her eyes.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
Bjorn's POV;

I see my father return & to my surprise my mother Lagertha is with him. Father has told me she is Earl Ingstad & our ally for that raid in Wessex. All I can do is look up & see she is alive and well. Where there was hatred & death in her eyes from Sigvard, I see life a spark back in them as she dismounts & gives me a hug. I can tell she missed me as much as I missed her. Yet I can tell she's back. My mother is alive & well. Knowing that I can finally sleep well tonight.

Lagertha's POV;

Has we arrived in Kattegat I look for one person, my son. By the Gods, he's happier than I have seen him in years. He's relaxed & he's grown more so into a man as he looks up at me. Yet I still see my boy in there. He knows I'm well as I hug the son that I have missed so much while taking care of affairs at my home. There was never a day that went by that I didn't think of him. Bjorn must have known that. I don't regret leaving him here when I left last time. He was unhappy & Sigvard never loved him nor anybody for that matter. Bjorn wasn't safe there or, around Sigvard. We were just show for him. Now my son is home where he should be & with his father as it should be. I can rest easy tonight. I know my son has been treated well.

Third Person POV;

Ah mother & son are reunited again at last. Lagertha should have known, we would be here for Bjorn. I would never let anybody mistreat our son. He is home where he should have stayed. Where they both should have stayed. It is also where I see my wife smile from the doorway of the Great Hall at the scene out here. Wait til I tell Aslaug this new development.  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
Princess Aslaug made sure there was a great feast made ready to welcome our new ally. Ragnar introduces the 'Earl' to King Horick & his son E lander. The king is not amused of having a female earl but does like the fact that he doesn't have to deal with Jarl Borg anymore. He also loves that Earl Ingstad brings many warriors & the ships that they need to raid Wessex. He is pleased for the moment.


	2. Blood Eagle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****Disclaimer; I don't own Vikings but lord I wish I did****  
> HEADS UP! Descriptions of a torturous & painful death will be described in this chapter.  
> YOUR Discretion is highly advised  
> ****************************************************************************************  
> A Transfer of Two Kings  
> Chapter Two  
> Blood Eagle

Training the next Day;

Princess Aslaug walks to the porch to watch Lagertha train her warriors for the Wessex Invasion. Upon seeing his wife Ragnar stops eating stands and guides her to a chair on the porch for her to sit. Princess Aslaug smiles at Ragnar;

"That was unexpected. What do you think of it?"

"I think the gods are playing a joke on me."

She leans in closer to him;

"It is not a joke."

"I know. What do you think?"

"I like her."

"My 'former' wife."

The Princess nods;

"I rather it be her. She is formidable."

Ragnar rolls eyes upward as he lays back on the porch & smiles;

"The Gods are having a good time with me today."

Then the moods switches as he gets serious Ragnar said;

"It'll be dark soon."

Knowing that Lagertha was accepted to be an ally to the invasion in Wessex, Ragnar can now proceed with Jarl Borg's execution. After all he has always been a man of his word. Jarl Borg will be executed by Blood Eagle tonight.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
*****WARNING*****WARNING*****BLOOD EAGLE IS APPROACHING!******YOUR DISCRETION IS ADVISED!*****  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
A half moon shows itself on the cloudy night of Kattegat. Everything is set up for the execution. Jarl Borg lightly sleeps awaiting King Horik's 'allies' to free him from here. Once back in Gotaland, he'll have his men & allies pay Ragnar Lothbrok in kind. The door to his cell opens while a snake watches Jarl & flicks its tongue. He whispers;

"Horick is that you?"

Jarl Borg rolls to see that its one of the guards as he holds up his shackled hands in defense. The guard unlocks them & walks out of the cell. Jarl sees this as an opportunity to escape as he wraps his cloak around him & grabs the skulls he runs into the night. Outside however holds a 'different' surprise for him as Jarl is greet with an enlighten town of Kattegat with its newly constructed alter in its center. Jarl Borg looks at King Horick knowing that he has been played. That the king was never going to help him at all. Dress in white robes waiting for him in the middle of the alter is Ragnar the Earl of Katttegat. Floki gives Jarl a vicious look as he walks along side of him almost daring him to try to run. Floki would love to run him through. Jarl Borg sees more men walk along the other side of him along the lit trenchers. He knows he can't escape that way. Jarl resigns to his fate while cursing the day he encountered King Horick as he approaches the alter he faces Ragnar who almost sneers at him for what he did to his family. Jarl looks around & see his second wife Torvi who is heavy with their child standing there next to Torstein. He puts the skull of his first wife on a stump on the side of one of the holders. In a sweeping motion Jarl whips off the cloak he had & throws it to her. All looks straight at him as he tosses his hands up & kneels in the middle of the alter. Siggy flashes a look at King Horick as if to get him to stop this, yet the king looks briefly back as if in his reply to her that he plans to do nothing to stop the execution of Jarl Borg.

At the alter, Ragnar places Jarl's hand in the antler holders then moves his hair gently to one side of his head. Ragnar picks up the knife he is about to use to open his back up for the first part of the Blood Eagle. Jarl Borg looks at Torvi as if to draw strength for he mustn't cry out. His goal now as switched to reaching Valhalla, to be reunited with his first wife. Ragnar makes the first cut. Jarl Borg sees Rollo look at him with sadistic disgust. While Lagertha & Bjorn who are standing in different areas of the alter look at him with a straight expressionless face.

Ragnar pushes the knife inward while cutting upward through the thick muscle opening Jarl Borg's back to separate the tissue exposing the spine & ribs to the night sky. Jarl closes his eyes briefly to concentrate so not to cry out. Jarl look again to Torvi to show her that he is still strong & not to give Ragnar nor the King the satisfaction of their victory. Jarl's blood is now streaming over the skull while covering the floor of the alter like lava flowing toward the sea. Everyone sees the blood cover & seep into the wood in gross fascination. Now Ragnar stops as he picks up the axe to separate Jarl Borg's ribs. Ragnar is deep in thought as he kneels down to deliver the first blow.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
Ragnar's POV;

I am so blood sickened yet I can never forgive Jarl Borg for what he did to my family. Aslaug had barely recovered from our son's birth when she had to escape with our sons or be killed. Thank the gods for Rollo who protected them until I returned. My brother as proven himself to me that he can be trusted again. I knew my brother would never fail me to deliver Jarl Borg to me. I plan to reward him for his loyalty, I will allow him to go with us to Wessex.  
Jarl Borg should have realized that I would never let this slide. He also should have realized that it was the King's doing that he was to stay back. I was just the messenger.

Lagertha's POV;

One thing about my former husband, never mess with his family. Jarl Borg should have realized this & for his 'mistake' he is being justly rewarded. I will not show emotion for this even though this disgusts me. In a way I should be grateful to Jarl Borg. Because of his raid at Kattegat, I got Bjorn out of Sigvard's clutches. I got Bjorn home to his father where he belongs. I am not sure about this 'king', there's something about him that reminds me of Sigvard. How he leads & uses people to do his 'dirty' work. I will talk to Ragnar later about this before we go to Wessex. Now I have to play a part to represent my home. I am an Earl & even though I am a woman I will not look away from this. I will not disgrace my people.  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
Ragnar has delivered the first stoke to the ribs of Jarl Borg. As Ragnar lifts the axe to deliver the next blow blood streams off the axe splattering everywhere in the town's square. Upon the delivery of the second stroke Torvi's eyes close as she faints landing at Torstein's feet. Blood continues to splatter everywhere as Ragnar continues to separate the ribs from Jarl Borg's spine. Bjorn standing next to En-lander looks straight at the alter as he is deep in thought.

Bjorn's POV;

I'm not liking this at all. Why isn't anybody picking up Torvi? She should not be here. Neither should this kid standing next to me. En-Lander is still green. Greener than me. The king said he is a man now. Yeah right, I was more a man at his age than he is now. I will be a friend to him as father suggested but I will not trust him fully until I see a reason to. Also I'm not liking this king at all. That answer to my father that he was 'toying' with Jarl Borg is a classic Sigvard plan. He's using my father until he wants to end the alliance then if he's like Sigvard, he'll plan some stunt that will humiliate & hurt my father. That is when he will use that as an excuse to kill my father Ragnar & his family. Maybe Lagertha too. I will not let that happen. I will not let him harm my family. Now will somebody get Torvi out of here.  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
The women start to look away from the sickening sight. Floki looks on yet shields Helga's eyes . Siggy quickly turns away at the gruesome sight unable to stomach it anymore. Yet Jarl Borg still does not cry out as Ragnar continues to hack away at his back & his ribs one by one, are popping away from the spine. Torstein looks at Jarl Borg opened mouth amazement as Jarl's hand slips from one of the holders. Upon seeing this Ragnar stops calmly walks around t the front, kneels & replaces the hand into the holder. Ragnar then looks into the eyes of Jarl Borg. Jarl nods as if to let him know that he can go on.

At this point Lagertha, Bjorn, King Horick & his son En-lander are the only ones looking on with a straight face that is devoid of almost of all emotion. Even Rollo's eyes as tears in them as he still looks on, at his former ally. As Ragnar is about to pull Jarl Borg's lungs out, Princess Aslaug inhales deeply & bows her head down at the sight. For she can no longer look at the alter. Ragnar uses Jarl's own blood to place his lungs upon his shoulders. Jarl then opens his mouth as if to cry out but its not clear if a sound comes out as he looks on a stump in front of him & sees a Great Eagle. Jarl now understands what the Seer had told him all those months ago. The eagle is here to collect is soul & he is to become the eagle. Jarl looks at the eagle & nods as Ragnar places his lungs on his shoulders. Blood is coming out of Jarl Borg's mouth has Ragnar is finishing placing the lungs on Jarl's shoulders he see the eagle too. Ragnar walks away as Jarl Borg dies & the eagle flies away.

Ragnar's POV (while walking to the Great Hall);

It is done. Let people know what happens to them if they attack my family ever again. I am beginning not to like the 'alliance' that I have with the king. I'm almost regretting allowing Lagertha in this yet I know she can hold her own. Wessex will decide if I stay in this 'alliance' with the king. After Wessex I will not be the 'king's' pawn anymore. He cost us too much as it stands.

I will now go & wash the filth of Jarl Borg from my hands.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
Sorry for taking too long. I'm trying to keep everybody in character as much as possible & I hope I got it right. Let me know what you think so far of this segment of my little series.

Toodles & hugs from the rubber room.


End file.
